All For One Remnant
by Fallout-Man101
Summary: "All For One?" A young boy asked his father with wide eyes, "and...One For All?" a part of his gut twisting at the words that felt familiar somehow... "Yes," his father replied, "Its a tough adage I know, but one our family has used as a unofficial motto and greeting between ourselves since times long past"...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallout-Man101 presents: **_

_**All For One ****Remnant**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own RWBY or My Hero Academia, **_

_**they are a property of Rooster Teeth and Japanese Manga writer Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

_"During that chaotic period of change there was **one person **who managed to rally many people together." Toshinori Yagi._

* * *

**"…_. And the hunter stood over his fallen enemy victory won and the wicked villain who had let the Grimm enter the city vanquished…"_**

**"_THE END."_**

"_He did it!" seven and a half year-old Jaune Arc silently said, his eyes round in awe, as his older sister Glitter concluded the story and turned to him with a smile on her face._

"_Well Jauney, what did you think of our hero's victory?" she asked hoping to get a cute response out of her normally stoic and curious little brother._

_Jaune blinked and thought it over, a part of his mind still shuddering in disgust at the word "hero" although he didn't know why. finally, he reached a his conclusion._

"_Are all hunters "heroes" like him?" he asked curiously with a bit of awe, despite the bad gut reaction to his own words, wondering if one 'had' to be a hunter to be a "hero"._

_Glitter smiled completely misinterpreting his question, "of course!" she answered._

_Jaune smiled back, despite not being completely content with her answer…_

* * *

**_Vale, Unknown location, Nine years latter..._**

_"If only things where still so simple...__So...Naïve..." _thought the young man who sat in front of his desk shrouded in darkness with only the haunting green glow of computer monitors and the whirs of the various laboratory machinery for company...

He shook his head, _"Now is not the time for ancient memories" _he thought, as turned his attention to other matters, particularly a red haired thief who had been apparently rubbing everybody but himself the wrong way lately.

_"Just what are you up to Mr. Torchwick?..." _the man thought.

Normally Roman Torchwick seemed the type of thief who knew where to draw the line that would keep himself out of too much trouble and the mans history showed that to be true, he normally would try to bide his time in between his various schemes, waiting for the heat to die down before catching the authorities (And his newest targets) with their pants down completely in another brilliant spectacle.

But strangely enough, lately he had been completely ignoring all logic or past his past M.O.'s and robbing shops of dust like the end was neigh and not for just the money either just dust and only dust?...

_"There has been no increases in the smuggling of dust out of Vale."_ he mussed, as he looked over one of the many reports that sat on his desk to confirm his suspicions, before he continued thinking.

_"And if he isn't selling it abroad the only logical reason I can think of for him to be stealing this amount of dust would be him trying to create a artificial shortage to raise it's prices to unheard of levels so he can sell it off to the desperate on the black market"..._

The more he thought about it this seemed to be the most likely option...

But still, Torchwick was playing with fire, in the past three months alone, he had managed to get the SDC, the VPD and the minor criminal organizations that where losing face for not being able to 'protect' their interest on his tail and that wasn't even counting the rumors that Beacon was starting to look into these robberies.

_"Either way Torchwick shall be captured or will go to seek refuge 'somewhere' from his enemies, in any case I do not see this gambit of his paying off"_ he thought, a slight smile forming on his face at the possibility of a useful game piece falling into his hands.

_"Yes, he will come to me for protection from something sooner or latter" _he thought, as he heard approaching footsteps from behind.

"Sensei" A deep voice acknowledged, as he chair spun to face the individual who stood behind him.

"Oh? Doctor? your back early! was the trip to your island eventful?" The now named 'Sensei' asked, a smile forming on his face, as the man before him with the cybernetic eye dubbed 'Doctor' gave a nod and responded.

"Scientifically it was very eventful, why I discovered a new strand of DNA that I think will be quite useful in our project."

'Sensei' nodded and internally smirked and mentally rolled his eyes to himself at the response. "_As if he would acknowledge the danger in anything, to the Doctor there is no such thing as danger, only discoveries to be made and uncovered..._

The Doctor turned to look at the tank besides him that contained a green liquid in the center of which was the silhouette of a man shaped figure.

"You know I used to think that the Grimm were the superior species... the Doctor said out loud, as he put his hand up to the glass.

"There unbridled raw aggression and lack of sentience made them the perfect vehicle of evolution, he continued before turning back to him his face morphing into a elated expression...

"Sensei" again smirked and again internally rolled his eyes._"I sense a 'scientific' ramble coming on" _Before he asked, "And now Doctor?"

" I was wrong..."these'...'Nomu' we have created are the true superior species they have all that the Grimm have and more" the Doctor continued his words dripping with pride.

He smirked at the Doctor's gushing enthusiasm, before holding out both of his arms openly and replying, "It's all thanks to _you_ Doctor, without you they wouldn't be nearly as advanced as they are now and their purpose shall be grand indeed."

The Doctor puffed his chest out at his masters praise before responding eagerly, "Do you have any plans for them for the near future?"

The "Master" tilted his head and replied, "not at the moment Doctor, I am unwilling to endanger us and our project at this stage by revealing ourselves prematurely, which is fine, we need more time to plan, experiment and gather resources before we commit to anything."

The Doctor gave a nod of agreement. "That's fine it gives me more time to research our new 'Mid-end Nomu they should be along in about a year or two, sadly I don't think we will be able to reach the High-End stage for at least another two years."

He gave the Doctor a nod pleased with his rate of progress, before replying. "Keep up the good work Doctor and as usual if any developments should happen please tell me, I am here to provide you with help after all".

"Yes Sensei." the Doctor replied, taking his masters words as a dismissal turning and going back to work.

_"His enthusiasm for his work is commendable as is his relentless will to produce results." _Sensei thought, as he swung his chair around and got back to filling out his paperwork which contained the usual list of tribute, extorted money and of course a list of who was in his pocket who wasn't.

_"Not that their are many left who aren't in my pocket,"_ He thought. By this point he had mole's in the VPD and most of Vale's criminal element under his control, even the council would write up and pass legislation by this point if he ordered it.

Not that he _had tried _mind you, he knew not to push his limits this early in the game especially with some of the minor criminal elements in Vale not yet under his control to say nothing of Beacon Academy who he had no influence in what so ever and would assuredly try to topple him the second they discovered his existence to say nothing of his long term goals...

_"I have my influence dripping over this city, but still Beacon and it's 'heroes' remain as independent as ever, _he though in annoyance as he finished his work and brushed his blond hair back away from his blue eyes.

_"Not that it matters anyway _he continued,_ the road to Beacons destruction after all, is a long one with many twist." _shutting his eyes, he lay backward in his chair.

_"Yes". _Jaune Arc thought with a slight smile, Beacon the symbol of peace would be destroyed, the 'heroes' made into fallible mortals they were and finally he would get answer to the one question that had always managed eluded him...

**_"Why did my family have to die?"..._**

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Well here we have a side project and plot bunny of my own design, what if Jaune Arc was the reincarnation of All For One instead of All Might like most people would go for in this type of fan fiction.**_

_**To start off a few things about are main character is that Jaune may seem a bit OOC to some and that's completely true, he is a pseudo reincarnation of AFO after all and thus will naturally have a much darker personality. **_

_**BUT just because he is a reincarnation of AFO doesn't mean that he is 'all' AFO in his character, the Jaune Arc side is also important to the story and will play a important part in this story and his motivations and character as a whole.**_

_**Also keep in mind this whole chapter is intended to be cryptic so don't jump to conclusions to soon.**_

_**I also apologize if it was hard to tell who was speaking as a result of being cryptic.**_

_**NOTE.**_

_**This will start out as a rated T series, but might change into M a bit down the road for excess gore or violent scenes, nothing against site rules however. (considering who Jaune is a Reincarnation of is this really a surprise.)**_

_**To those who are worried about me abandoning ACOMR don't worry, I am still far from finishing the rest of the chapter, but I am still slowly but surely figuring out how I want to proceed, that project is a bit too close to my heart for me to give up on at the moment after all. **_

_**Fallout-Man101 out.**_

* * *

_**EDIT 2/10/2020.**_

**_I have added a few extra sentences and rewrote some others that where pretty rough nothing that changes the plot though. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fallout-Man101 presents: **_

_**All For One ****Remnant**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own RWBY or My Hero Academia, **__**they are a property of Rooster Teeth and Japanese Manga writer Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

**Ansel**

**Some years ago...**

_"Please be up and in a good mood"_ eleven year old Jaune arc thought, as he quietly snuck through the hallways of his families ancestral home.

The Arc family manor was huge, in all aspects and looked as expected of the home of one of Remnants oldest huntsman families. Suits of armor and other weapons hung everywhere on the walls besides panting's that depicted family portraits, his ancestors in battles against both humans and Grimm.

Jaune nervously opened the corridor door that led to the top of the foyer and froze when he heard footsteps and quickly ducked behind the one of the stairway bannisters as the sound grew closer and closer.

A Dark figure wearing a waistcoat, dress shirt and dress pants entered the downstairs foyer one that Jaune instantly recognized. _"Kurogiri" _he thought, as he watched the mans yellow eyes, the only thing visible through the darkness that comprised his face and arms shift from side to side, before walking to the door directly across the foyer and shutting it softly behind him.

_"That was close." _Jaune thought as he scampered quietly down the stairs and through the door Kurogiri had exited from previously into another hallway, glad that he hadn't been spotted.

Not that he had anything against his fathers head servant mind you. In fact, according to Jaune's sisters and even his father Kurogiri had always had somewhat of a soft spot for him, even though he couldn't personally tell the difference really...

But regardless, the man was loyal to his father above all else and had been since his father had bought him to work for the family around seven years ago, if Kurogiri had seen him he would have unquestionably sent him back to his room due to him following his fathers strict bedtime curfew rules to the letter.

Finally reaching the end of the corridor and his destination, his fathers office he stopped, brushed himself off and knocked.

"Father?" he asked nervously out loud.

Jaune heard the sound of movement from the other side of the door and backed up slightly as he heard footsteps approaching the door and the doorknob started to turn.

The door opened to reveal his father Nicholas Arc who despite looking haggard about something smiled when he saw his only son standing before him.

His father looked him up and down and gave a slight frown at the scared look on his sons face, before he smiled and gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

"Sit down son you just caught me off guard that's all."

Jaune nervously did as he was told, thankful his father wasn't mad as Nicholas stood up and took his own seat behind his desk.

"Now son" his father began, as he interlaced his fingers. "What's wrong? I can see it in your face and normally you don't even stay up to the time you are '_supposed'_ to go to sleep, never mind this late...

Jaune shifted in his seat nervously for a moment, before he mumbled in a worried tone. "Promise me you won't get mad?" he asked, as his father face again shifted into a frown.

"_Jaune..._ have you done anything wrong? Because I did happen to have found Saphron's room in a mess earlier and just because she's off to Atlas Tech doesn't mea-"

"NO! Jaune exclaimed, as he scooted over in his chair. "That's not why I am asking, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh?" his father asked, surprised by his normally quite sons outburst. "In that case as long as you didn't do anything wrong, I promise I won't be angry...

..."Father"... Jaune asked after a long silence. "Why wont you let me become a Huntsman?" His stomach flipped as he watched his fathers face turn to stone and his head turned towards the fireplace and he zoned out...

"Jaune..." His father began his voice stressed with emotion and desperation. "I know I have been unfair to you, I promised you all your life that I would train you to be a huntsman just like me, your Mother, Lily and every other Arc male had been since before the Great war when we served as knights. I and your sisters regaled you with stories about Huntsman heroes and our family lineage of being Knights and Huntsmen and about how you one day could indeed become that great...

"But son," he continued his voice. "If you love me and your mother, you _will_ give this dream up, as it's not_ 'realistic."_

"BUT WHY DAD?!" he shouted, a few tears starting to form in his eyes at the thought of his dreams being dashed again. "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A HUNTSMAN AND a GREAT HERO LIKE YOU TOLD ME I COULD BE?! "

His father looked at him with a stunned expression and his face looked shocked at his words for some reason...

_"Why am I not good enough of a son for him" _Jaune thought as he felt two hands grab him and sit him on a warm surface and he looked through his tears to see his fathers face as he sat upon his lap.

"Is that why you think I won't train you? his father asked, as Jaune nodded.

"No Jaune, you aren't my shame, I am sorry if I made you think that, it's quite the opposite in fact, you are my_ only son_ and one of the things that I am most proud of in this world the most and don't think for a second otherwise...

Jaune felt nothing but love and truth in that final statement which made him more confused to which Nicholas must of seen and sigh and continued.

"But Son it isn't because of you or anything that you 'have done' that I forbid you from becoming a hunter, It's what_ I have done and seen."_

"What did you do and see dad?" Jaune asked, desperate for a answer on what could make his father want to train him...

Nicolas Arc looked him up and down before giving a frown and replying. "Son, do you remember when I and the team left a year ago on_ 'that _mission?"

"Yes" Jaune answered feeling saddened by the mention, "But only you and Uncle Kobe came back and Aunt Prism and Uncle Red died fighting the Grimm... Is that why?"

"No son, it's not that simple, I am afraid" Nicolas replied as he turned and looked into the fire his eyes becoming glazy. "Your Aunt and Uncle died for pointless reasons and all for someone else's gain."

"Who's?" Jaune slowly asked, griping his hand as he felt rage enter his body at the thought of his beloved Aunt and Uncle's death being intentional.

His Father sigh as he saw the look on his face and replied.

"Son it doesn't matter, all I care about now is dissuading you from attempting this path. Don't get me wrong, their are_ 'many'_ good and morally upstanding huntsmen and huntresses out their who believe in the ideals of being a heroic hunter, but they _always_ die first and those who _always_ remain are those who couldn't live up to those ideals or twist them to their own ends letting everybody down in the process and I don't want you to become any of those things."

"So there are no heroes?" Jaune asked, feeling a weird sense of elation at the words that he felt he shouldn't have had.

"Not like those you read in comic books 'no" Nicholas replied as he looked at him with a unnerving intensity and stood up, before continuing.

"In reality Huntsmen aren't heroes, just law enforcement that kills Grimm and like all humans they can be corrupted, power and glory are the last things that somebody should want becoming a Hunter, for alas like I said the good intentioned heroes always die first, either literally or in the heart..."

His father paused looking into the fireplace before he turned and knelt besides his son's chair

"Son, I know you have a heart of gold I just don't want _'you' _to lose that before '_your time'_ or to lose _'you'_ before your time, do you understand?"

Jaune slowly nodded his heart breaking and yet still feeling a fuzziness at his fathers love and words their meaning ringing clear.

The Arc patriarch smiled, "Good" and reached out and ruffled his hair (to his dismay) "I love you son and like any parent I want you to live a long and happy life, don't forget that..."

"I won't dad..."

* * *

**V****ale.**

**Present Day.**

"What a day." Roman mumbled, as he lit his cigar and looked down from the warehouse's office at the new crew he had hired off of Junior a few hours prior and rolled his eyes.

_"Green and unskilled the lot of them..." _he thought with contempt, not that he was in any place to complain, with the rate of men he had been losing lately any help was valuable these days...

_"If only I hadn't sent Neo to secure that 'deal' in Vacuo I wouldn't have had t-"_

The door opening and sound of glass clacking against the metal floor interrupted his thoughts and a chill ran up his spine as a wave of terror spread throughout his limbs every instinct screaming to bolt.

_"Please don't be her, please don't b-"_

"Hello Roman" a smooth voice said.

_"Fuck" _

"Cinder it's good to see you." he welcomed as he spun around.

_(Not) _

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he continued, although he could wager a good reason as to why...

She looked him up and down probably analyzing him for some form of disrespect or disloyalty in his greeting before replying in a chilling voice. "Roman why have you let up on your robberies this the past week? you know how important they are to me..."

_"Not to mention my health" _Roman thought, before puffing his cigar and answering promptly. "Searching for help that's up to my standards."

Cinder's eyes dangerously narrowed. "Your standards?"

He gulped before quickly replying, "Look, Cinder for the past three months I have done as you have asked, and correct me if I am wrong but your instructions where and I quote,** 'Steal as much dust as you possibly can by any means possible you possibly can..."**

Her head tilted but he could still feel the tension in her ready to lash out at him as she responded. "Yes, those where my orders, but what does that have to do with you letting up in your robberies or looking for more henchmen?"

He puffed his cigar and held out his hand. "My strategy for getting dust has always been relatively straight forwards, steal dust, don't steal money so those robbed will buy _more dust_, rinse and repeat. _The problem_ is that the process isn't as straight forward as just stealing dust and repeatedly evading the cops, their is also the criminal element of it to consider..."

Cinders eyes lit up in recognition, "Ah' afraid of treading on to many toes Roman?"

"Yes" He replied. "But not because of the reasons you might think, typically I know how to play organized groups off one another to keep my activities out of the limelight or am able to use mutually beneficial deals to leverage them to turn a blind eye to my activities, however this dust stealing is away from my usual MO of high value targets and more towards lower end dust shops which coincidently make protection payments to these various groups in Vale."

"That still doesn't explain how your looking for more help Roman..." Cinder stated as she crossed her arm sat on the office desk.

"Then allow me to give you the final piece of the puzzle." He answered, as he turned and pointed to the men in the warehouse below.

"I recruit my 'help' from either_ enterprising_ individuals who see great opportunities of the monetary variety in assisting me or I alternatively hire them out from the various organized groups for the more disposable, less skilled oriented jobs and despite the generous amount of money you have supplied me with it isn't enough for these individuals to want to try and risk involvement with me in the high profile rampant dust robberies I have been committing with no reward involved. It also hasn't helped that many of Vale's criminal element are either angry or reluctant to associate with me due to the amount of toes I have been stepping on lately, much less loan me men for my robberies and those that are willing, are just giving me greenhorns like these clowns."

Cinder turned her own head and witnessed one of the men accidently drop a crate that luckily didn't contain dust and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I see." she replied, before continuing. "Don't worry Roman, I have foreseen this somewhat... despite not realizing how '_severe'_ the situation has become, in the future though you 'will' inform me should situations like this arise..."

_"Thank the_ Gods" Roman thought, realizing that he had just dodged a bullet again, that last silent 'or else' Cinder gave non-withstanding, as he nodded. "Understood."

She turned her attention back to the men working below. "In any case I will have some new muscle set to arrive by the beginning of next week as I myself have had doubts on the quality, loyalty and abillity of the men I have seen in your company lately."

"Good useless greenhorns the lot of them" Roman replied with forced enthusiasm, while inwardly rolling his eyes. _"It's just like you Cinder to demand that I don't keep secrets yet you plot to swap out my henchmen**, **behind my back**,** without a word to me of it! and what other muscle is their to be had in Vale anyways? because I don't see the Huntsmen helping old Uncle Roman in his trip to the dust shops..."_

He puffed again nervously as all these unknowns were starting to make themselves present and coupled with Cinder's hot/cold responses to this meeting he could tell she was building up to something...

"Until then however I have taken it upon myself to assist you in the robbery side of things." Cinder stated, as she stood up and walked to the door.

His mind ground to a halt as the sentenced registered and a multitude of curses rattled his mind and a single though went through his head. _"How am I supposed to survive a 'week' with her?"_

* * *

**Vale. **

**Junior's Club.**

_"My Club destroyed, half of my workforce injured, myself humiliated and that still hasn't been the worst part of my day." _Junior 'Hei' Xiong thought as he surveyed the wrecked club around him.

He glanced over at where Miltia and Melanie had been lying on stretcher's earlier having been hauled off to the hospital, Melanie having the worse injury of the two it seems having been kicked square in the face by 'Blondie' earlier and he was told it was a miracle that she had somehow managed to limp off club floor before she passed out, a Miltia on the other hand had broken her arm after her aura shattered as she flew through a glass pillar and both had to be carted to ER, he himself narrowly avoided going due to his Aura somehow avoiding being shattered by Blondie's final hit.

_"And at the end of it all Blondie still somehow gets let off, it boggles the mind..." _Junior thought, as he turned and began walking to his office, he could have pressed charges but doing so would have opened the door to a full police investigation and considering the real business he and the 'Spiders' were involved in, a full search of the place could open the door to something being uncovered that would jeopardize their venture more than it already was...

_And boy is it, between the girls injuries, the club being destroyed and their mother's reaction, that alone would make this hard enough, but considering who Blondie was asking about..._

He felt a sense of dread creep over him as he shut the door to his office and locked it behind him, before crossing the room to his safe and opening it removing a single cell phone he had always hoped he would never have to use on along with what to many would appear to be a simple credit card.

He flipped it over and began typing in the service number on the back and hitting dial.

**_"Hello you have_ reached_ 'master' company incorporated please enter your card number for service."_ **Junior almost rolled his eyes at the normality of the situation.

"_It's almost enough to make me forget who I am calling"_

as he imputed the number hit dial he felt his stomach churn as hr sat in unnerving silence as the tone ringed...and ringed...

_"Maybe he's not-"_

His thoughts stoped dead and his fear ran wild, as the receiver was heard being picked up on the other end.

_**"Hello Junior, what is your business with Sensei?" **_A deep neutral voice echoed from the other end of the line, one that Junior was quite familiar with as '_his'_ right hand man...

"Uhh..-

**_"Out with it! you know better than wasting Sensei's time in any way..."_ **The voice warned with a sir of impatience.

Earlier tonight my club was trashed by some Blond girl looking for Raven Branwen! Juniot blurted out...

_**"..."**_

_"Why, did it have to be me who made this call"_ Junior thought as he could feel the chill through that silence.

_**"****Speak." **_The voice stated, it now possessing a clearly 'murderous' edge.

"I don't know her name at present, only that she came in and shook up me and my boys looking for information on Branwen. I don't know why she wanted it or what she planned on using the info for."

**"I see..." **the voice responded, somewhat losing the previous edge it had before continuing. _**"In any case Sensei is currently on a business trip**_**_ and_ _won't be back in Vale for a few days_**_ **in the meantime however, I would suggest getting as much information as you can to present to him upon his return concerning this incident, did anything else of note happen?"**_

"My charges Melanie and Miltia Malachite where injured, nothing serious."

**"...The daughters of 'Lil' Miss Malachite of the Mistral Spiders?"**

_"How does h- nevermind." _Junior thought, before answering. "Yes their mother sent them out here to help me with our joint venture and be taught the ways of operating this type of business and I suspect to make sure I am not cheating her as well._"_

**_"Are you?"_**

"No' I don't have anything else to worry about concerning that, you couldn't pay me to cross the Malachite's I even pay double the amount to the 'War chest' because of that."

**"Double?"**

"It's hard to get a spy organization like the Spiders to pay tribute to a man so secretive that even they don't know of his existence." Junior stated, "And I am not getting the money any other way..."

**"..."**

"..."

_**"...I shall bring this matter to Sensei's attention... In the meantime however, do as I recommended and look up information on the Blond Girl, Good day."**_

And with that the call ended, leaving Junior to sit in his ruined club's office to mull over the legal mess this was bound to bring...

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**Hello everybody it's been awhile hasn't it! I am glad to have the next chapter of this finally posted for all to see!**

**One thing about this chapter I wanted to make clear was this version of Nicolas Arc was a good parent, yes he denied his son dreams to be a huntsman but not out of doubt of his sons ability or maliciousness, but rather his own bad experience's with being a huntsman himself and fear for his only sons well being.**

**But their is a lot more to Nicholas Teams death's than he is letting on and it will be a plotline in the future.**

**Another thing I will bring up is that this chapter's Roman part had a lot of subtle messages behind it to showcase Romans lack of power in the underworld. Yes, he is the best thief in Vale but he's freelance and has no control over organized crime families beyond deals he makes with them.**

**Like, follow/favorite and review!**

**5/6/2020: fixed a few spelling errors and rewrote a few bad sentences.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fallout-Man101 presents: **_

_**All For One ****Remnant**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own RWBY or My Hero Academia, **_

_**they are a property of Rooster Teeth and Japanese Manga writer Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

Jaune didn't know what to think as Uncle Kobe's body fell to the floor as lifeless as a dolls, the red-eyed woman who had just beaten his father in single combat glared at his corpse before she as well as the four other bandits that surrounded her turned their attention to him.

"That his brat?" the red eyed woman asked, looking at him, the bloodied and teary eyed boy that lay on his knees beside the bodies of both his parents, her face a mixture of both pity and disgust...

"Yeah" the black haired girl with the panda ears replied. "He told the boy to run when we saw him with the mother and when Elton gunned her down, he just froze up from that point onward..."

The red eyed woman's face lost all signs of pity it had and disgust was now the only expression to be seen.

"The strong live the weak die" she muttered, as she turned and pulled out her sword and sliced a portal into existence. "And in his case he's definitely weak and just a liability."

She turned to the brown haired girl and Fallow. "Vernal come with me, we have better things to do at the moment. Fallow, You, Claret and Elton eliminate the boy and any stragglers before grabbing anything valuable or of use, ill be back to pick you up in a hour, leave no witnesses..."

"Yes Raven." Fallow responded, as the black hired woman 'Raven' exited through the portal with Vernal following and the three that remained turned their attention to him, "

"So," Elton asked not a hint of remorse contained in his voice. "Who wants to do the dirty work?" he asked looking at his two compatriots.

"ME!" The panda faunus responded with sadistic glee as she raised her hands her fingers extending into black and red appendages, "I want to try out my new semblance! maybe I can use them to stab him!"

Jaune's stomach flipped as the realization finally shook him out of his denial, _"They are going to kill me!" _he thought, as he turned finally trying to run away from the dangerous people...

...Only to be hit by a blast of air that Fallow had apparently thrown into him that sent him towards the wal-

_**BAM!**_

He fell to the floor unharmed, his aura protecting him as he heard Elton give a grunt. "Fine just be quick I am going to go search the place."

Jaune didn't know what to think as tendrils shot from the girls hands, impaled him and_ glowed _and he felt the same sensation he had around Lily, the twins and his parents erupt within him... He reached out and grabbed Clarets forehead, felt _something_ and_ pulled._

_"AGHHHAAAA!" _Claret shrieked in agony as she fell to the foor withering.

"CLARET! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Fallow screamed as he turned away from his mothers jewelry box at the sound of his friend withering in agony and locked onto him...

Jaune didn't know how he did what happened next, only that it felt natural, he felt himself_ reach_ for something, _through _something. as he raised his hands and the black and red tendrils that impaled him a second before_ erupted from his finger tips!_

The Tendrils shot across the room and room and wrapped around the surprised Fallow and Jaune_ pulled _throwing the surprised man into the wall besides him with a satisfying crunch, he didn't get back up...

Jaune felt more satisfied in this moment then he ever had as he turned to the unmoving Fallow and on instinct and grabbed his forhead and again '_p__ulled'_ and felt something added to himself, just as the door banged open and Elton the man who killed his mother entered...

Jaune felt rage and anger like he never had before as he instinctively raised one hand to the man and inside felt himself latch on three things that he would later realize were his Father and Sister's Aura Amp's and the new semblance he had just acquired from Fallow and shouted.

_**"AIR CANNON!"**_

And the world shook...

* * *

**Vale Airport, p****resent day.**

"Excuse me sir, we have arrived" a voice stated, as Jaune opened his eyes to see a stewardess shaking his shoulder...He looked around to see the rest of the first-class seats empty of passengers and looked at the stewardess and gave a apologetic smile.

"My apologies for the inconvenience madam I dozed off..."

The stewardess gave a slight smile at his respectful reply "It's no problem sir I am just doing my job, you have a lovely day." and with that she left and Jaune slowly stood and grabbed his suitcase before exiting the plan into the main terminal, he could see the dark night sky and a glance of his watch which said it was about eleven o'clock.

_"I wasn't expecting to be back in Vale until at least after Three AM, the plane must have managed to avoid any Grimm on this trip" _He thought, as he exited the building to not see anyone waiting to pick him up...

_"I could call Kurogiri"_ He thought, as he started walking._ "But a portal appearing out of nowhere to pick me up is bound to draw some attention and besides the bar is only a few blocks away..."_

As he walked throught the commercial district he took time to enjoy the erie and serene quite that hung in the air and the ambiance of the store windows that were dimly lit after closing time...

"_Mother wasn't wrong when she said I was nocturnal like her..."_

The quite was welcome, his incredibly brief trip to Vacou had been a success having crushed Burgond Greene into dust for his humorous 'attempt' to expose him to the authorities.

_"You would think he would have been more subtle being a former doctor with a Phd and bachelor's."_

He tugged at the neck of the Black Hoodie he was wearing, sadly not able to wear his favorite suit due to the possibility of his public and private persona's being connected.

_"Remember Jaune, a well dressed man in a suit garners not only other men's respect but a ladies eyes as well."_

He smilled as he remembered his mother's words, probably the best advise she had ever given him and the last...

The sounds of police siren's shook him out of his reminiscence before they faded, probably three steps behind Roman Torchwick again...

_"What's been going on in Vale since I left? Kurogiri did send me a message saying that 'he had something of great importance to discuss' which usually means something not for discussing over the phone, other than that he didn't mention_ _anything..."_ he thought, as he rounded a corner and saw a single open shop ahead of him with a golden sign above the door that read. '**From Dust Til Dawn**.'

_"Strange, Dust shops don't stay open this late usually..."_ he thought, as he glanced in through the window as he passed and paused as he saw a paper rack filled with copies of the **_'Vale Times' _**by the door.

Jaune entered the door bell ringing at his entrance and grabbed one of the papers before walking up to the shopkeeper, placing it and a few lien on the counter before him asking, 'is your night going well?"

The shopkeeper seemed taken aback by his sudden question but smiled, apparently glad to be dealing with someone that wasn't a weirdo this late. "Yes, my business has been fine today and my night even better, other than these dust robberies lately I haven't had much to worry or complain about lately, business is booming."

"So you have been hit?" Jaune asked arching his eyebrow.

"Oh heavens, no!" the shop keeper hastily responded, "My shop has somehow avoided being robbed when everybody else in the district has been unlucky enough to have their's stolen once or twice, I suspect it has to do with my odd hours..."

Jaune quickly glanced around the store seeing it mostly empty, only seeing one other customer besides himself in a red hood in the back listening to reading a magzine. "Is it normally this quite at night? he asked.

The elderly shopkeeper shook his head. "No' their is a big influx of stockers that get off work on second around one to two o'clock and then their is their relief who come in to grab some dust for their vehicles or a small snack before heading in to work the graveyard shift.

Jaune smiled "It's nice to know you have good business, do you sell anything else besides dust?

The shopkeeper nodded, "I may sell anything and everything to do with dust but I wouldn't be in business long if I sold just that, I also have a literature and media section in the back with a small bench for those who wish to browse, comics, books, songs movies you name it!"

_"Comics."_ Jaune thought curiously, they had always been a guilty pleasure of his...

"I think I will check that out." He said to the Shopkeeper as he grabbed his change and newspaper.

As he walked to the back he glanced at the rows of dust products, for vehicles, home, work and fighting...

_"Not that I would need dust for fighting my enemies, the world already suffers from a overreliance of this element, who am I to add more?" _He thought, as he slipped past the red-hooded girl and looked at the rows of comic books before grabbing a Issue 56 of _Reliant_ and sitting down and opening the paper to the front page.

_**ROMAN TORCHWICK STRIKES AGAIN IN DUST ROBBERY SPREE!**_

...

"_I guess nothing of note has happened as far as gang violence goes if Roman is still all th-."_

"-Just take my money and leave!"

Jaune's head slowly turned as the shopkeeper begged, the owner of a familiar voice shushed him and answered back.

"We aren't he aren't here for your money." He looked at his 'familiar uniformed men' and said "Grab the dust."

_"My Torchwick must really be scrapping the bottom of the barrel if he's employing Juniors street men for the job, it is however interesting to see Torchwick in actions personally. _Jaune thought, as he observed the robbery from his obscure location.

"Alright kid put you hands where I can see 'em" A voice demanded, as Jaune heard the sound of a sword being drawn and turned towards the girl who was still blissfully stood listening to music while reading a magazine as one of the Xei's men walking up behind her sword drawn.

"Hey I said hands in the air you got a deathwish or something?" the gang member repeated, as he walked up and pulled the girl's hood down.

Jaune could only roll his eyes at this, _"I will need to chastise Junior for his poor henchman choices another time." _He thought as he quietly folded his paper quietly before standing up and slipping down the isle next to him

HE-YAH!

He flinched at the bad attempt at a karate yell and the sound of dust cans tumbling before just in time to hear someone scream, "FREEZE" and glass shattering.

As he emerged through the front isle he saw Roman ordering his men to get 'her' and Jaune finally spotted the source of the commotion, the red hooded girl had somehow thrown one of the thugs through the window and into the street, but at that angle and considering she had just been in the back of the shop...

_"It must be a speed based semblance or at least one that gives the user brief momentum." _He assumed, as watched the girl unfold her scythe and start battling the thugs._ "And that weapon confirms her as a huntress, although given her age she is just probably a student in training at a minor academy."_

He glanced at Torchwick who was staring at his defeated henchmen in disgust. _"Now how do you plan on getting out of this one Roman? will you fight or flee?" _

Jaune knew Torchwick lacked a semblance, despite his incredible skills at fighting thanks to him being a dropout from Beacon, but this girl had a semblance and it seems a better weapon, all she has to do is hold him until the police showed up to reinforce her to win...

Roman raised his cane and fired making a run for a rooftop ladder and started climbing, while 'Red' as Roman called her recovered from the blast...

_"Strange...that rooftop is unlevel with the others around it and there shouldn't be a way down..."_ He thought, as the girl ran up to him and the shopkeeper.

"Do you mind if I go after him?" She asked the shopkeeper who nodded and she took off."

Jaune turned to the shopkeeper and reached into his wallet and pulled out a piece of lien. "Thank you for the delightful read in the back, I will be off to assist the lady who just left."

_"Assist as in enjoy the show." _Jaune thought, not waiting for a response he ran out the door and started climbing the ladder to his frustration, as using _**Airwalk**_ ran the risk of questions being asked if caught on camera...

It only took a few seconds to reach the top all the while a blaring sound grew, one that he recognized and was confirmed as he made it to the roof in time to see Roman throw a fire dust crystal from a open bullhead to 'reds' feet and fired.

Jaune internally smirked, _"So much for being a huntress..."_

_**"BOOOOM!"**_

His smirk died however as the smoke cleared to reveal the last person he wanted to see at that moment, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy Glynda Goodwitch...

_"The rumors of Beacon looking into Romans activities are true." _He thought, as he stood back a safe distance as the Teacher flung the rubble from the explosion at Roman's bullhead which went into a spiral as a piece of ice dust flew into the air above the bullhead and a storm rapidly generated, before ice crystals generated and rained down on the bullhead.

_Such a impressive semblance..." _Jaune thought, as he noticed another figure other than Roman emerged from the bullheads door and throw glowing sparks which Goodwitch rapidly deflected, only for them to ignite and explode and both her and 'Red' jumped back in the nick of time and used the debre from the blast to form three pillars of ruble which assaulted the bullhead only to be blown out of existence by Romans accomplices fire based semblance...

_"It too is impressive, I wonder what the specifics of it are?"_

'Red' was now shooting only to have here shots blocked repeatedly as the bullhead fired up the afterburners and was gone...

"Your a Huntress..." 'Red' stated in a gushing voice to Goodwitch and Jaune's eyeroll. "Can I have your Autograph?"

* * *

Jaune turned the page of his newspaper while he sat in one of the police's many interrogation room's, 'Red' had been dragged off probably for a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist. But he wasn't worried, at least for himself, far from it, tonight had been one of the most exciting spectacles in recent memory and besides he was here _willingly, _the fact that it was out of amusement hardly mattered...

_'At least now I know how Torchwick has been teleporting around Vale to commit his robberies, bullheads sure are handy. I really must consider asking the Doctor if he has one lying around for personal use..." _Jaune thought, as the door to the room opened and the last possible person he wanted to see entered in tow behind Glynda.

_"Ozpin." _Jaune thought as he felt his anger swell at just seeing him, the man who created the world around him that he despised and the man who above all helped created the monster that was Raven Branwen, he felt** _All For One _**react as well but disregarded it as he schooled his features and folded his paper away.

"Ah, you have returned! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me..." Jaune said calmly, looking at Glynda and trying to avoid looking at the man who accompanied her.

The Teacher pushed up her glasses. "Don't think I would let you get off that lightly young man, as a civilian you put yourself and other's in danger by heading up to that roof top unarmed, rather than leaving it to the professional's.

"My apologies I guess it would have been safer in the streets" Jaune replied, "But a word of warning I wouldn't have been any safer their considering the storm of lethal ice projectile's you had raining down, nor if you by any chance had actually brought that bullhead down on me or the surrounding buildings either...

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed at the slight disrespect in the tone obviously not used to people his age responding like that, but she responded professionally and humbly regardless. "Your right about the overuse of force on my part, in my defense however, I hadn't really planned to engage Torchwick at that point, I had received a tip of him being in this general area a hour before the incident and my immediate plan was to find him and follow him back to his hideout to find the stolen dust..."

"Unfortunately," Glynda went on rubbing her temple. "Miss Rose inadvertently threw the operation into the lime light giving me no choice but to engage in the hopes of capturing him and finding out where the dust is and luckily the streets below the bullhead were clear as I had made sure they were before engaging, although this was still a admittedly dangerous risk."

Jaune smiled, "It's nice to know all precautions where taken, despite how ill it went, I am glad nobody was hurt in the ordeal."

"Speaking of which.' Ozpin stated, grabbing their attention as he stepped forward. "Mr...Shigarake... how were you not hurt by this?" He asked as he held up his scroll to reveal a camera image shot on the rooftop showing a piece of debris bouncing off his Black/Red Aura..."

Under the table Jaune's hand clenched and he felt **_All For One _**stirring again. _"How di-?..."_

Glynda's eyes turned back to him in surprise. "You do know that having Aura without having it entered into Vale's records is a Crime?"She asked.

Jaune despite his anger reaching dangerous levels calmly stated. "I do, but since my Aura was activated in the Mistral Frontier under the **Homestead Protection Act** by my family it wasn't registered with the Mistral authorites and when I moved to Vale it thus wasn't mentioned in the paperwork."

"I see" Ozpin stated as he pulled out the chair opposite if him sat down. "Can you tell me why when I looked at your records they seemed so obviously bland and empty?"

"Because I am a obviously, bland and empty hearted person." Jaune stated, his patience wearing thin it being obvious now that Ozpin suspected something about him the only question was what...

"You seem awfully defensive young man" Glynda stated her eyes narrowed dangerously as Ozpin held up a hand to silence her.

"Look, if you have some insinuation to make, do so, otherwise don't patronize me with slander." Jaune stated his eyes narrowing dangerously if these two where anyone else in the world right now their bodies would be in pieces everywhere from Vale to Menagerie.

Ozpin looked at him across the table looking him up and down before stating. "You really are like him..."

"Who.." Jaune replied not liking where this was going...

The Headmaster smiled "Why your father of course, Jaune Arc..."

* * *

**_Alright this chapter came out much sooner than I thought it would, thanks loyal followers for reviewing and please feel free to do so again._**

_**AN:**_

_**Now to everybody worried about the ramifications of this chapter don't worry, this isn't the typical Ozpin offers Jaune to go to Beacon and Jaune automatically accepts because why not, if Jaune does go their it will be a logical reason not because the plot demands it and remember nothing is set in stone so far in this story.**_

_**Another thing to consider about this chapter is remember I am not doing all of this buildup for no reason and there is a reason 'Crime' is one of the main tag, so don't worry, I have far more entertaining happenings planned for next chapter.**_

_**This chapter is to showcase Jaune's differences with his cannon counterpart and how he is more similar to AFO in some ways.**_

_**Some of those being that both Jaune and AFO share a interest in comics and geeky media stemming from childhood in both cases and another thing this chapter shows off is his complete apathy for Huntsmen and people he doesn't know well as seen when he doesn't care that Ruby almost got blasted into oblivion by Roman.**_

**_Another thing I will mention about the this chapter before protest are made is my characterization of Raven Branwen a lot of people might disagree with the way she is potrayed this chapter but keep in mind two things. _**

**_One: She is the leader of the Branwen Tribe and they do this to countless other villages all the time why should Jaune's be any different? _**

**_Two: Your only seeing a snip at the top of the chapter that I have made intentionally vague and intentionally lacks pieces as a part of a greater overall mystery._**

**_And finally you may be wondering why Jaune just doesn't use AIRCANNON to atomize Ozpin out of existence, the answer is simple, Jaune is younger than AFO was at the height of his power, he doesn't really know much about Ozpin's abilities or semblance (despite trying to find info everywhere over the past few years) and he's smart enough to realize that a single obscure semblance that's OP enough could dip the fight in Oz's favour despite 'All For One's' great power. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow and for the love of all please REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout-Man101**_** presents: **_

_**All For One Remnant**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own RWBY or My Hero Academia, they are a property of Rooster Teeth and Japanese Manga writer Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

**_"Sensei!"_**

_Jaune's head swirled as he saw countless thing's fly by._

_**"Sensei!"** a 'somehow familiar' voice cried out again amidst the countless swirling images and sounds that echoed everywhere. He saw his mother cooking, his grandfather dying in his bed, his father telling him about the family motto..._

_"All For One and One For All." his father's voice echoed._

_Jaune looked around himself at all the bizarre scenery that started forming, some he recognized and some did not..._

_Two platinum blond haired boys playing who's faces were obscured by their hair or darkness, playing 'evil king' and 'young hero' at the park, then a towering blond haired man in red and blue facing down another tall man in a mask with a black suit._

**_"Come my_ _boy..."_**_ a voice called._

He_ turned and saw a void similar to Kurogiri's open amongst the countless flying debris and images, at the center of the void stood a dark figure who was beckoning..._

_Jaune cautiously approached the man and his appearance became more apparent, a figure as tall as his father, a suit just like the one he himself wore and a body shredded in various places by the void that surrounded him..._

**_"Well you aren't what I expected..."_ **_The man stated, his mouth the only thing that was visible on his darkness shrouded face contorted into a charming smile._

_"Who are you?" Jaune asked as he looked up at the towering figure._

**_"Why I am 'You' of course."_** _The man stated in a tone that chilled him to the bone before he continued talking.**"I am that little voice of reason and cynicism that warned you about the dangers of 'heroes' and told you to face reality and realize that real 'Huntsmen', no, real 'heroes' don't exist."**_

_**"Sensei!" the other voice again reverberated throughout the entire place.**_

_**Jaune promptly ignored it and stated to the man before him. "What do you mean 'warned me' of what? their is no danger!"**_

_**The Man's smile vanished and he pointed directly at Jaune and sadly stated. **"Are you really that much in disbelief as to ignore the reality of the situation? Tell me where do you think we are?..."****_

_**Jaune looked around at the floating scenery and members of his family doing various things as realization came to him. "My mind."**_ He stated. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

_**"Everything." **the man stated as he pointed at Jaune and stated. **"Why are you here in your mind? what is the last thing you remember?"**_

_Jaune's heart stopped he felt like something was hitting him like bricks as memories started flashing through his head _of his Mom, Dad, the Twins, Glitter and the rest.

...Gone...

_**"You see."**_ The man stated. _**"Despite your steadfast belief in what it meant to be a 'hero' it could not overcome reality, such is the case of all idealism. The ideal world you had envisioned wouldn't have had your father lose to that woman, the ideal world wouldn't have had a 'former hero' cut down your family like wheat and it definitely wouldn't have had your family dead at the hands of a betrayal by the one those who they trusted for a 'greater good'..."**_

_Jaune felt each word hit him like a sledge hammer as the man continued and bent down on one knee to look at him at face level holding out a hand to him._

**_"Jaune...I tried to warn you before and here I am now to warn you again and provide you with help, lets stop focusing on 'heroism' and start focusing on reality, we can't 'fix' your family, but we can destroy those responsible and make them feel our pain, but only if you agree..."_**

_The mans words hit home within him, Jaune knew he was right, there was no bringing his family back, the pain felt from their deaths would never fade even if he killed those responsible, but the elation he felt as he used his power to destroyed the three who Raven had left behind made him feel satisfaction that they had suffered as his family had and that was enough for him..._

_Jaune reached out and took the mans arm as the world started to shake and a loud voice echoed everywhere._

**"SENSEI!"**

* * *

**Vale PD**

**Present day.**

Jaune felt his blood pressure rise and various questions circle through his head, the main one being. _"How on earth did he find out and how much does he know?!_"

Glynda's face morphed into a surprised expression as she looked him up and down, her eyes gaining a look a realization. "Nicholas's son." She breathed out.

"...How do you know?" Jaune questioned, letting a edge of hostility leak into his voice...

"Your appearance and the fact that after your villages destruction at the hands of it's_ assailant's_, your sister Saphron contacted me and offered any help she could in finding you." Ozpin stated as he tool a sip of his coffee. "...Including a blood sample to be used in a effort to locate you..."

Realization dawned in his head as Jaune remembered the police offering him some tea as he waited over a hour ago... "You swabbed by cup of saliva and used it to get a DNA sample..."

"Yes." Ozpin commented. "Although it was only on a hunch, but mine are generally quite good."

Jaune's eyes visibly rolled at that statement and asked. "And what pray tell will you do with this information now that you have proof?"

"Just ask you a few questions." Ozpin replied tactfully. "First, what exactly happened to your village? The entire village appeared to be attacked by unknown human assailants with no known survivors and at least of half of it as leveled by some sort of explosion..."

Jaune let his face adopt a far off expression as he mulled over his option's. _"It would probably be best to play the part of ignorant child to make them think I am not a threat, if I start revealing too much or reveal that I know too much this could get complicated really quic-"_

"Please Jaune." Glynda spoke up "I knew your father in my school years and while I can't have professed to know him the best, I do know he didn't deserve to die..."

"I don't know..."Jaune began the lie slowly. "That day was my birthday everything was going alright until a bunch of men and women attack the village out of nowhere."

"Who?" Ozpin interjected.

"I don't know." Jaune lied. "I heard someone scream 'bandits' over all the noise and my father ordered us all to hide, I got separated from my siblings and could hear screaming of the people and hid in a closet.

"So you never saw the assailants?" Glynda questioned as she typed the information down on her scroll.

"No, just the aftermath." Jaune stated as he hid his face in one of his hands.

"How did you get away then?" Ozpin asked inquisitively.

* * *

_Jaune awoke in pain with nothing entering his mind, his memory of what he had just dreamed already wiped away and leaning over him was Kurogiri his darkly clouded face betraying no emotion._

_**"Sensei, thank goodness you are alright!"** he spoke his voice sounding cracked almost as if he were in despair._

_Jaune groaned at the pain he felt and confusion. "It's alright Kurogiri and why are you calling me Sensei anyway that's dads na-?... D-DAD!" he jerked upward's suddenly as he remembered it all the bandits, his fathers death and everyone else's..._

_**"Calm down Sensei, you are safe."** Kurogiri replied as Jaune looked around to see himself in a forest clearing with a dark sky overhead lying on Kurogiri's jacket before he jerked his head back to his fathers head servant._

_"But what about father and everyone else Kurogiri?! Are they alright?! THEY HAVE TO BE!" he screamed in a panic, desperately hoping it was all a dream..._

_Kurogiri's glowing eyes flickered and he looked at the ground for a moment before he reached behind him and pulled out a cloth bundle which he promptly unwrapped revealing a familiar sight as he spoke. **"Sensei...You are my only Sensei now...I am sorry..."**_

_Jaune reached out and grabbed the bloodstained scabbard of the family sword, even as his tears started streaming down his face as the rain started to fall..._

* * *

"One of the family servants had been sent to a nearby village." Jaune replied. "By the time he returned everyone was dead and he found me hiding..."

"I see." Ozpin stated giving Glynda a look that carried some sort of obviously hidden meaning. "And what of this servant where is he now?"

"Dead" Jaune lied, letting a look of utter despair slide onto his face. "He caught some form of Mistralian-flu last year and died, his name was Indigo Green."

"I am sorry for your loss." Ozpin comforted, "It's a tragedy that you had to live through this at such a young age. But moving forward, I must ask why didn't you or Mr. Green try to contact anyone such as your Sister who was in Atlas at the time?

"I don't know..." Jaune stated his mind in a raging turmoil at Ozpin's 'apology' that his face didn't betray. "Mr Green always was always paranoid he told me that the people who attacked my villiage would try to kill me if they found out I had lived, he said going to Saph could have put her in danger and after he died I was still afraid of contacting her."

"You needn't of let your fears trouble you so young man, we would have attached a huntsman to you night and day if the situation had been so grave." Glynda stated as the headmaster nodded in conformation.

Jaune's fist quenched painfully under the table in rage at the statement. _"Father was a huntsmen and didn't last long against the monster, 'you bred', for your 'services' I don't see any of them lasting half as long, although they might stand a better chance than he did, if you hadn't set them up for death from the beginning like father was..."_

"Maybe." he finally replied in a flat tone to the two.

"Would you like to be the one who contact's your sister?" Glynda asked as she walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "The law says we have to, after all your sister did file a missing person report..."

"I would rather contact her of my own time if it's all the same to you." Jaune stated defensively as he looked at two. "I know her and if I call her now she will immediately be on the next flight to Vale even if it means losing her job or who knows what else and my residents isn't in order for receiving visitors, nor am I myself ready when it comes to that reunion..."

"I understand young man" Ozpin interjected before Glynda could reply. "We haven't told the Police about your current status yet, all they know is that I wished to know if the owners of two strands of hair happened to be related, so I could in theory not tell her, at least not yet...provided you answer one last question for me..."

He felt everything slow to a crawl as he gestured for the man to continue even as he watched Glynda grinding her teeth behind Ozpin at his shamelessly illegal move.

"Jaune did your father give you any huntsmen training as a child?" Ozpin asked inquisitively.

"Some" Jaune lied, "Nothing beyond the bare basics."

"Is that why you followed after Miss Rose?" Ozpin responded.

"Who?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"The one in the red hood at the robbery."

"Ah..." Jaune realized as he again lied. "Yes, that's why I followed her to the roof."

"Without a weapon?" Glynda asked incredulous. "You would have been shredded to bits with only basic training playing around Torchwick like you were!"

_"Damn it"_ Jaune thought as his mind went into overdrive as he tried to get himself out of the grave he had just dug himself into and blurted out. "My semblance."

"Your Semblance?" she stated, "What does tha-"

"The Arc family semblance." Ozpin interrupted. "Is a mostly hereditary semblance much like the Schnee's in that it's unique although it sometime passes some family members over. Jaune is that why you stayed back? Just incase Miss Rose or Glynda were injured?"

"Yeah." Jaune stated his mind in a state of berating his stupidity and marveling at the shear luck that had pulled him out of the fire.

"Would you show both me and Glynda please?" Ozpin asked, as Jaune reached for **Aura Amp **through **All For One** and the blackish/red of his Aura flared and a gold shine started to flair over it.

"Aura amp." Ozpin stated letting out a breath. "The ability to magnify and amplify the power of your own Aura or another's as well as magnify another semblance but not itself, not only does it amp aura's power and revitalize it, it also quickens the healing of another's wounds to unheard of levels even if their aura has already been shattered..."

"I see" Glynda stated. "So that's why you didn't engage in the fight and were following Miss Rose, you were afraid she would get injured."

"Yes" Jaune stated, deciding to go all in on taking advantage of this. _"If I want to get out of here without declaring war on Beacon preemptively I am going to have to ride this luck train until the bitter end._

"Mr Arc." Ozpin slowly asked again in a voice that Jaune could immediately tell was leading up to some sort of sales pitch. "Did you ever think of becoming a Huntsman as a Child?

* * *

**Vale .**

**Unknown location.**

"_Two and a half years of trying to get spies into Beacon, almost everyone of them fails and yet somehow in the space of a single night I get invited in by a fluke." _Jaune thought as he tapped the side of his tea cup with his fingers as he sat in his study before a few computer monitors...

He had asked Ozpin if he could have time to consider his offer, justifying his request with the excuse that he wasn't sure if he yet had the skill to enter Beacon to which Ozpin promptly agreed trying to sideline the issue offering, "Remedial lessons to help him catch up" Glynda however had sided with him, getting Ozpin to agree to let him contemplate such a life changing decision.**"**

The sound of a door opening behind him informed Jaune of Kurogiri's presence even before he saw him as the man entered carrying another tray of hot tea...

**"Sensei" **Kurogiri acknowleged as he re-filed his cup.

"Kurogiri" Jaune likewise commented before taking a sip and looking into his servants eyes "I trust everything was in order while I was gone?"

**"All was well save for one _'incident.' _**Kurogiri stated as he turned to him. **"A young woman destroyed Junior Xiong's Club after he refused to give her some information..."**

"Really?" Jaune spoke with slight interest as he took another sip. "Now Juniors men will be even more of a laughing stock, I will have to keep my eyes on him to make sure he doesn't attempt to get a bit uppity to regain face..."

_**"..."**_

"...There is more isn't there?" Jaune stated as the silence became unbearable and he looked up from his cup.

**"...Sensei... Junior informed me that this young woman was looking for information...concerning Raven Branwen..."**

The sound of class exploding was heard as the tea cup Jaune was holding _shattered_, as his thought's turned to the one person in the world he_ loathed _above all others...

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"Why?..." Jaune asked slowly as he gritted his teeth in pure, barely held back rage.

**"I do not know, Junior didn't have much information when he contacted me earlier this week. I did tell him to comprise a detailed report of the incident for your return however..."**

As Kurogiri finished Jaune felt his anger slowly start to abate somewhat as he looked at his bleeding hands which were healing thanks to his Aura before calmly asking. "Did Junior mention anything else?"

**"Only that apparently his partnership with the Spiders is now in jeopardy. **Kurogiri stated as Jaune started taping his fingers on his desk, his eyes narrow in contemplation at the mention of the organization as his servant continued. **"Lil' Miss Malachite's daughters were present and injured during the scuffle and to make matters worse, Junior suspects that the only reason their mother sent them to Vale to begin with is to find out if he is embezzling money from them..."**

"Is he? Jaune asked curiously as he contemplated these new facts given to him.

**"No, or at least that's what he says. The reason for it or so he claims, is that he has been paying double into the war chest for both himself and the Spiders because there is no way he can prove to the Spiders of your existence without revealing it, so he's losing a lot of money at the seams while the Malachites are making bank, something that's bound to arouse their suspicion of embezzlement or a plot."**

"Ah" Jaune realized. _"No wonder Junior's men are so pitiful in quality lately and it probably explains why he was willing to take such a risk loaning them for Torchwick's robberies, he is that straped for cash..."_

"Kurogiri" He spoke after a brief moment of silence as he pulled himself from his chair and walked over to a medium sixed box in the corner of the room with a padlock on it, before he proceeded to open it.

"**Yes Sensei?" **Kurogiri replied.

"Inform Junior that he will be joining us tomorrow night and that he's to bring the Malachite's, as well as the information he's collected on the 'incident' with him, no exceptions." Jaune ordered as he pulled out a large black skull-like mask which he promptly put on which caused his next words to sound all the more unnerving.

"And do please make sure my best suit is properly cleaned."

* * *

**Alright chapter four! Bet you didn't plan to see it so soon right?**

**A few things I will answer about 'Jaune For One" going ahead is that his power level is at the moment no greater than when he faced All Might in the terms of raw power and he definitely doesn't posses anymore abilities that what we see him have in that fight. **

**All For One itself operates a little differently in the RWBY universe than in the MHA universe because of the difference between quirks and semblances, as semblances don't change their users physical appearance unlike quirks which do. (Kurogiri being one of the few exception's to this rule.) **

**So if Jaune were to use his semblances to form AFO's finishing combination of quirks his arm wouldn't mutate to form it, rather his aura would and form the shape of that arm. Their is also a slight Nerf on AFO's quirk stealing abilities in that unlike the manga version he must have physical contact with a person for five continuous seconds to steal a semblance, I did this to make it where he couldn't just start stealing semblances from those he's fighting too easily so he wouldn't have constant instant victory with little effort.**

**Anyway favorite, follow and for the love of all that is good comment and review this story desperately needs it. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**I am going back and revising all past chapters and updating them slightly by fixing a few sentences or grammar errors, but other than that nothing should change of note plot wise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout-Man101**_** presents: **_

_**All For One Remnant**_

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own RWBY or My Hero Academia, they are a property of Rooster Teeth and Japanese Manga writer Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

**Vale.**

**Obsidian Residence.**

**6:00AM**

_"Who on earth would be calling me at this hour?" _Rouge Obsidian huffed as he pulled himself angrily from bed at the sound of his cell phone ringing on the night stand, a quick glance revealing a unknown number.

_"Great another one of those Mistralian scammer's whose neck I can't wring." _He though as he answered the call rudely. "Whatever your selling I am not buying!".

**_"I am afraid I am not 'selling' anything, it is you who owes their soul to me after all." _**A chilling voice that might as well belonged to the God of Darkness replied each word reverberating like a pronouncement of doom in the police detective's ears...

"S-Sensei!" Rough sputtered. "I-I am s-s-sorry I thought you wer-"

**_"A Telemarketer? I realize that, if I hadn't you would have ended up like the last one in particular that called me." _**Sensei intoned.

"Yes." Rough spluttered back in relief. "To what do I owe the pleasure Sensei?"

_**"Business, not pleasure."** _Sensei corrected. _**"Tell me, has any news come about recently within the VPD concerning any of Beacons activities?"**_

"Not that I have heard of they have been rather quite lately other than a public comment made about Torchwick about a week ago." Rouge stated.

_**"That's interesting, can you explain to me then why their was a confrontation between Beacons deputy headmistress and Torchwick in the commercial district last night then?**_

Rough felt his heart stop at his bosses words "I don't know" he replied shakily as he shot over to his computer and did a quick search only to see the incident plastered all over the news page.

_**"Don't know? Why is that? You should very well know, it's your job to know..."**_

"I don't know." Rouge replied shakily at the razor thin edge present in his masters voice. "Maybe the higher ups have grown suspicious of possible moles in the department although I don't know why I haven't exactly done anything to gain that type of attention but it's not like the Commissioner and the Chief have ever been forward in regards to making their plans known."

**"Yes, which is exactly why you will lay low for the moment, A friendly reminder however is you should very well know the consequences of betrayal I have other people besides you in the VPD you must surely realize and you aren't at all vital in the scheme of things. **

"Yes sir, u-understood." Rouge responded nervously.

**"Good and don't forget what I said detective..."**

And with that the line hung up and Rouge let out a sigh.

_"Fuck my life."_

* * *

**Vale.**

**Apple Way Industrial Park.**

**3:00PM**

_"Just what is this?" _Melanie Malachite thought her eyes furrowed as she glanced to her twin sister Miltia who sat beside her in the back seat of Junior's car, the man in question driving quietly.

Her sister shrugged back at Junior's weird behavior and this entire situation.

_"More questions than answers." _she thought as she remembered being awaken from a hangover by a clearly sleep deprived Junior who told them to get dressed to impress before noon and that he had a important meeting to attend to that _demanded _their presence.

_"Why us? _she thought as she went over her memory of the report their mother had sent them a week ago for any suspicious activities in Vale That said nothing seemed out of the ordinary or was planned things were quite as usual...

_"And that's the problem, nothing is happening other than Torchwicks dust robberies." _Melanie though, growing up she had been regaled with tales of the infamous crime wars that Valean's waged in the shadows against one another to say nothing of the infamous turf war that took place three years ago...

The city was quite..._too quiet_...

_"So Why is Junior sweating like a fish?" _she thought as she glanced at their driver whom seemed nervous. _"This can't be a plan to off us, Junior is too much of a coward to risk mothers rath and he knows that it wouldn't mean anything in the long run..." _

Not that their was a reason to kill them or that Junior even could, sure his income imbalance had irked their mother but their investigation hadn't brought up anything as far a embezzling was concerned. In fact, despite a large portion Junior's cut of the money vanishing everything seemed pretty legitimate.

_"But where is the money going and what for? that's the question."_ Melanie thought._ "Even with all the resources at our disposal mother couldn't trace the money any further than a single bank account in Vacuo and from their it split into dead ends, it could have been funneled to just about anywhere in the world for any reason..." _

Weapons for a up and coming turf war against other groups, Junior trying to expand his 'side' of the business to increase his capital or a plot to cut there mother out no matter how unlikely were all options of where the money could have gone and all of this irked their mother the fact that she the premier information dealer in Remnant hadn't a clue why it was happening.

Melanie wiped the thought from her head and glanced out at the factory buildings that they passed of the lower industrial district. _"Some place for a high class meeting, the way Junior was talking implied some form of high class business deal, not a standard gang meet..."_

"We are almost there." Junior stated breaking her line of thought.

"Where is there?" Miltia asked as Melanie turned to her and saw the same look that she herself was feeling, a mix of annoyance and trepidation.

"A meeting place by the docks from there we will be going to our final stop." Junior stated as he made a turn.

"Junior..." Melanie drawled pulling out as much of her mother's angry voice and tone that she had been thankfully gifted with by the Gods with. (Much to her sister's annoyance) "Where are we going? I think Miltia and I have humored you enough on this issue, as I am seeing red flags everywhere here and getting little explanation as to why I am seeing them."

"As I said a meeting." Junior stated nervously glancing at them briefly in the mirror his face sweaty.

"With?" Miltia calmy asked.

"Does it matt- AGGHA!" Xei screamed as he was rudely cut off, as Melanie nodded to her sister as they both lunged forward and grabbed him Miltia in a chokehold and herself by the head painfully grabbing his ear as well, as her and Militia's aura flared to life...

"Pull over Junior..." Melanie stated calmly as she felt her adrenalin kick in. "Or we will kick the car's door's off it's hinges, Snap_, your, **neck**_ and be in Mistral before midnight..."

Junior grunted painfully as he slowly pulled over into a parking space and stopped the car.

"Now are we ready to talk Xei?" Melanie asked her voice dropping to a razor thin edge. "Or are you just going to give us a royal runaround?"

"Taallk!" Junior coughed out through Miltia's chokehold.

Melanie nodded to her sister who promptly let go Xei who burst out coughing for air. "Now Junior, you know if a thing escapes a spider's web once it's beyond lucky, don't test me or Miltia again, understand?"

"Y-Yeah." Junior sputtered out.

"Good." Melanie stated. "Now thanks to this we are at a impasse, Junior if you fail to provide us with as reason as to why we must attend this 'meeting' or Miltia and I will leave immediately on the first flight to Mistral, we may trust you somewhat but don't think we are fools."

Junior's eyes went from scared to be beyond terrified. "BUT YOU CAN'T, HE WI!-

_**SLAP!**_

The club owner's face flew to the side at Melanie's hit as she leaned forward and replied. "We _can_ and we_ will_ Xei if it pleases us, don't mistake your place. We are here because our _mother_ ordered it, we helped you in the club in the fight with 'Blondie' because we wanted to and we respected the authority you hold their, _do not_ mistake our generosity for weakness, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Junior stated in a hurry as apologetically as he could before continuing. "But please, don't leave me! You will have all but signed my death warrant if you did and you would still be attending this meeting regardless!"

Miltia's huffed breaking her silence her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she asked. "At whose hand's Junior? Don't tell us you sold us out, I knew you could be brave if you wanted but I didn't think you were suicidal..."

"Ha!" Junior coughed out looking like he was about to break out crying or laughing. "If only it were that simple, at least then I would know to make funeral arrangement's, this feels more like Atlesian Roulette."

Melanie quirked a eyebrow and asked. "Then what it this about? And don't state a 'meeting' or we leave immediately..."

Junior turned and looked at them with blood shot eyes before sighing a stating "A powerful man wishes to meet you, someone whom I desperately want to stay in good graces with on penalty of death, why I don't know although I doubt it's malicious towards you, it's 'me' who should be worried.

"So you have been paying money to some sort of racket Junior?" Miltia stated quietly. "I suspected it due to your money loss but disregarded it as a possibility, as I was sure that mother mentioned that no one faction in Vale that has enough power to extort money from a organization of your size or has the reasons to politicize a info broker by extorting them into breaking their neutrality..."

Melanie wasn't sure what he expected to hear from Junior in his response to her sister's comment, but it definitely wasn't to laugh in a way that turned her blood cold.

Your mother is right, there is no 'faction' in Vale that could threaten any one of the other factions or would even try to break the neutrality of a info broker." Junior stated as he looked at them wearily and said something that sent a chill down the sister's spine's.

"But 'neutrality' and 'factions' mean _nothing,_ if they all bow to the whims of a _single man_."

* * *

**AN: F*ck my life, lately everything seems to be going down hill and up like a roller coaster but the show must go on...**

**Anyway, I hope everybody likes my interpretation of the Malachite twins! Usually everybody portrays them in the sense that they are unquestionably loyal to Junior but in my interpretation I made them much more independent and darker in nature. **

**I will say that they still 'care' for Junior but they also aren't fools or have normal relationships by normal standards, they keep most people at arms length and are always contemplating a possible betrayal from those near them thanks to their spymaster mother's teaching's.**

**As always, Favorite, Follow and Review! **


End file.
